


A Merry Malec Christmas

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec's plans for Christmas are cancelled when they have to go to Idris, but they still manage to make Christmas special. <br/>Contains a little smut, a little fluff and a whole lot of Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Malec Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of this beautiful couple for Malec Day, 20th of December. Happy Malec Day everyone.

It was the night before Christmas. The last clock hours ticking away before the holiday began. The streets were empty. Alec looked out of the window and felt a pang of sadness when he saw the blossoming trees. Idris knew no seasons. The weather semi-controlled by magic. It was never cold in Idris, nor was it ever too warm. It was the night before Christmas and nothing remotely Christmassy could be found. Shadowhunters didn’t celebrate Christmas after all. It was a mundane holiday. Something about a fat man delivering presents with his reindeers, that was the story Alec knew. Normally he wouldn’t have cared much for a mundane celebration, but in the weeks leading up to this holiday Magnus had been so cheerful. Or jolly as he would call it. Christmas, as it turned out, was his favourite holiday, along with Halloween and Valentine’s day. How many holidays did the mundanes even have?   
Magnus had made him watch all his favourite Christmas movies and had decorated their apartment. There was now a big green Christmas tree in the living room filled with little lights and adorned with balls in all kinds of different colours. There was a lit up snowman hanging on their front door and a reindeer had been plastered onto the window. Magnus had even conjured up a fireplace. Though that one was definitely a keeper, if Alec had a say in it.  
In the end he had been infected by his lover’s Christmas spirit, especially when the news started to predict heavy snowfall. All the movies Magnus had shown him had a white Christmas and Alec wanted his first Christmas to be just as beautiful, magically and filled with joy as they had been at the end of all those films. Sadly, yesterday they were summoned to Idris and all the plans they had made, had fallen through.   
  
So here he was in his brown shirt, starring out of the window, cursing the fey for calling in this emergency meeting. “I made you hot Cocoa.” Magnus said as he handed him the mug.

“Thanks. Though it’s not really winter here.” He said disappointedly.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” He felt Magnus slip his arms around his waist and leant back.

“I promise I will make it up to you.”

“That’s okay. From what I understood Christmas is celebrated every year.”

“Yes it is, but still… I finally get you excited and now here we are.” Magnus gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and released him from his embrace. “I have to go. I don’t know how long this will take so don’t feel obligated to wait up for me.”

“Okay. Good luck.”

“Thanks, babe.” He watched Magnus leave the room and turned his gaze back outside. It didn’t take long before his boyfriend came into view. Clad in a bright red trench coat he waved at him one last time before the darkness took him. Alec sighed. Some Christmas this would be.   
  
\--  
Alec entered the living room to find Isabelle, Jace and Clary playing a very fanatic game of monopoly. Simon had introduced the game during a belated heatwave at the end of September and Isabelle and Jace had instantly loved it. Alec liked the game, but both his sister and his parabatai were sore losers, so he only ended up playing the game occasionally when he judged it save. Tonight was not one of those games. Isabelle had wanted a Christmas too, so she was in just as bad a mood as he was, and Jace was going to some sort of dry spell with Clary which made him super irritable.

“What’s with the sour face?” Jace asked.

“Nothing. Magnus just left, that’s all.”

“Well, he is the representative of the Warlocks, his attendance is far more important than ours.” Clary reasoned. 

“I know.” He said. He didn’t want to talk about his mood any more, or the reasons why. “Who’s winning?” He asked to change the topic.

“I am.” Both Isabelle and Jace replied. Alec chuckled.

“What do you mean, you are?” Isabelle directed to Jace.

“Oh come on. I am clearly winning here. I have far more hotels than you.”

“I have the more expensive streets.”

“Can we just continue?” Clary asked. “Then we should know soon enough.”

Alec placed his now empty mug on the table. “I’m heading to bed. Night everyone.”

“Good night Alec.”

\--

He wasn’t really tired, he just felt like sulking some more. Alec was never a good sleeper when his emotions got the better of him. Normally Magnus would cuddle him, kiss him, they would talk things over and Magnus would always tell him everything would be alright. But Magnus wasn’t here. He was attending the meeting. Alec thought of his boyfriend’s promise to make it up to him. He wouldn’t object to a night of pleasure. The thought alone already excited him. Alec had thought about letting Magnus top for quite a while and he finally felt ready. Besides making love to Magnus was one of the things Alec loved doing the most, surely being on the receiving end wouldn’t change that. Maybe he could surprise him tonight? Make it romantic? Magnus was probably feeling sad for missing out on Christmas too and this way the holiday would still be special only in a different way.   
And it was Alec’s original plan anyway, so the only thing that was different would be the location and the fact that this room could be considered pretty far from romantic.  
  
Alec sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. How was he going to make this room more romantic? For a second he wished he had the ability to perform magic, so he could just snap this room into romance. However Alec would have to do it the old fashioned, mundane way. He pulled on his sweater and jeans and walked back downstairs. What was considered romantic these days? And was something he hadn’t already done? He entered the kitchen and opened every cupboard in the hopes of running into something that could inspire an idea. But alas he had no luck. Next he went into the garden and into the green house. Flowers were romantic. He looked at the red roses in full bloom. Maybe he could cover the room in rose petals. He had seen it done on the telly and apparently it was perceived as romantic, though Alec reckoned it would mostly just be annoying to clean up. Though having a warlock for a boyfriend did mean making a mess wasn’t as big a deal as Alec normally considered it to be. Alec plucked a few rose, hoping his mother wouldn’t get too mad over it, and took them back to his bedroom. He plucked the petals of one by one and spread them over the bed and the floor. He placed a rose on the nightstand and one on each pillow.   
“Candles.” He realised. _These movies always have candlelight to illuminate the room_. He hurried down again and grabbed the plastic bag filled with tea lights, some loose candles and the lighter. He placed the lights on the dresser, he placed them on the windowsill and lit them all. With each candle lit, the room turned a little brighter. Alec looked around and felt pretty satisfied with the end result. Now all he would have to do is wait for his man to come home.

                                                                                                                  *

The meeting had lasted far longer than Magnus had anticipated. It was well past midnight and officially Christmas day. He sighed, disappointment filled his heart. This was not the Christmas he had in mind. He entered the Lightwood residence quietly. The main hall was completely dark. He walked up the stairs into the room that was now officially their bedroom. When he opened the door the room was weakly lit. Alec asleep on a bed covered with petals. He had clearly prepared all of this for him, expecting him home far sooner that he ended up being. With a snap of the fingers he lit all the candles back on. It was truly a touching sight. He walked towards the bed and removed his clothing, apart from his tank top and underwear and placed them neatly on the chair.

“Alec.” He whispered softly. “Alec, dear.” He saw Alec struggling to open his eyes. “You’ll catch a cold sleeping above the covers like that.”

“Huh.” Alec mumbled.

“Come on.” He said. Lifting Alec up a bit to pull the blanket from underneath him. This caused Alec to becoming much more alert.

“No, don’t, you can’t. I made it all romantic and stuff and you need to have the petals on the bed for that.”

“You do?”

“Yes, that’s how they do it in the movies.”

Magnus chuckled fondly. “Oh Alexander I do love you so very much.”

The words cause Alec to blush. ”I love you too.”

“I can see that.” He replied kissing Alec on the lip. “Let me just replace the roses on the pillows then, thorns pricking your body kind of spoils the mood.” He snapped his fingers and the roses disappeared. “Now where were we?” Magnus bend down and kissed his lover, tangling his hand in his hair, it was so soft. He felt Alec’s hand slip underneath his top, his warm fingers caressing his back. The kiss deepened. His own hands found bare skin when he slipped those underneath the rainbow shirt Alec used as a pyjama. He badly wanted to remove it, so he slowly pushed it out of the way. Alec didn’t need another hint and pulled the shirt over his head, then quickly took hold of his white top and pulled it upwards over his head. Mere seconds later they were kissing again. Magnus could now feel Alec’s bare chest against his own. Alec moved to place himself on top of Magnus, already feeling something hard poking against his upper leg. He smiled into the kiss, he loved that he could make his lover arouse so quickly. He kissed his way down the side of his neck, kissed his throat and sucked a small hickey onto his left collarbone. Magnus’s hands were trailing his back and every so often they would land on his ass and he would squeeze them softly.  Alec went back to kissing his mouth enthusiastically. He slid the tip of his tongue lightly across his lover’s bottom lip and it won him a hum of approval. He changed his position slightly, allowing himself better access to Alec’s mouth. He slipped in his tongue and felt the kiss deepen. His boyfriend’s fingers had started a successful attack on his nipples. When the kiss broke, he knew he was in for something really good. His boyfriend had this little playful look in his eyes. He watched as Alec moved down the bed a little and slowly, teasingly, removed his boxers, kissing his thighs and stomach. The cool air was much preferred over the restriction his hard member had felt ten seconds ago. Though Alec’s mouth was even more welcoming, it was warm, wet and made him feel so very, very good. His breathing was getting more ragged and he soon found himself on the brink of coming.  He had trained his boy well. He grabbed Alec’s hair and pulled it slightly indicating to him that he was very close, but his boyfriend ignored it. “Alec,  If you don’t stop now I’m going to come.”

“Then come.” Alec interrupted before placing his mouth back where it was. Usually by now, Alec would stop and prep him, but not this time. Maybe tonight would just be a round of great blowjobs, Magnus thought. Though the thought of coming inside of Alec’s mouth was a massive turn on, so he wasn’t too disappointed with the lack of fingers in his ass. Alec flicked his tongue over his slit and took him deeply into his mouth. It was more than enough and with a loud moan he came in Alec’s throat. He needed a few minutes afterwards to get his breathing back under control. Alec had laid down next to him, big grin on his face.

“My turn.” Magnus said gleefully. He wanted to taste his lover’s body now. He rolled on top of him and looked him in the eyes. Alec’s eyes were filled with lust and he could feel the long hardness of his shaft against his hip.

“Magnus?” Alec said hesitantly, after Magnus had kissed him thoroughly. “I, ehu, I’m ready.”

Magnus didn’t need a further explanation. He knew actually what this meant and it definitely explained the blowjob. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m ready.” Magnus kissed him lovingly, he had waited for this moment for months. “There is lube underneath the pillow.”

The shyness of his lover was utterly endearing. He reached for the bottle and put a little bit on his finger and slipped his hand underneath his lover’s briefs, gently grazing his opening. “Still sure?”

Alec nodded and Magnus kissed him hard, before tracing his tongue from his chin to his belly button, giving some special attention to his hard nipples, the moans filling the air urging him to continue.  
He finally came to a hold at Alec’s briefs. He kissed the hard shaft through the briefs that were already wet with pre-cum. He knew he was being a little tease. Slowly he pulled them down and kissed the exposed area. Judging by the state of Alec’s manhood it wouldn’t take him long to come.

But he need the boy to be aroused, since that would make it a lot more pleasant for him. He pulled of Alec’s briefs completely and got on his knees between the boy’s legs. He looked at him making sure there was no hesitation in his eyes before he would continue. Alec just smiled at him. “Lift your hips a little.” He instructed after he put some more lube on his finger. This part they had done before, he slowly pressed one finger inside and used his other hand to pump Alec’s hard on. He quickly followed it up with a second one, knowing Alec could take it. He waited for his boyfriend to adjust to the feeling before slowly moving them in and out, grazing his prostate each time. He was rewarded with a moan of satisfaction. He let go of the shaft in his hand and put some more lubricant around his boyfriend’s hole. Carefully he entered another finger. It was getting awfully tight. “You okay?”

“Aha.” Alec nodded. “Just a bit more than I’m used to.”

Magnus kissed him on his thigh. “I know, it’ll feel better soon.” Magnus scissored his fingers, trying to make the entrance a bit more loose. He put his other hand back on his man’s cock causing Alec to push his hips forward. The boy was hypersensitive by now, but Magnus could not allow him to come. He just wanted to make it all a bit more comfortable. He waited for Alec to push back on his fingers in a desperate plea for release. “Not yet honey.”

“Ugh, Magnus..” Alec’s back was bend, but the firm hold of Magnus at the base of his cock made it impossible for the boy to release. He withdrew his fingers. “Don’t come yet. Wait till I’m inside of you.” He sweetly told him. He released his grip on Alec’s shaft and climbed on top of him. “Good boy.” He praised him as he kissed Alec’s slightly swollen lips. “Are you ready?” He asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

“If you are going to ask me that one more time…”

“Magnus chortled, “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure, this is really what you want.”

“I want this.” Alec said with a serious face, voice a little shaky.

“It might hurt a little and if you want me stop at some point, just say the word.” Alec nodded. Magnus wondered if he was as nervous as he was. Magnus had done this many times before, but this was Alec, and it was also his first time. He snapped his fingers and placed the popped-up condom around his cock, slicking it generously with lube afterwards. Alec’s eyes were on him the entire time, it was almost enough to give him stage fright. But his boyfriend’s eyes were filled with love, so much so that it calmed the erratic beating of his heart. He placed himself between Alec’s legs, lifting them up slightly. He took a deep breath and placed the head of his member against the entrance. “Relax Alec.” He said before he pushed the head in. The expression on Alec’s face clearly showed discomfort and Magnus could feel him clench all around him. “Relax Alec. You have got to relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“No, you aren’t. Look at me.” Magnus advised the boy. “Just breath.” He slowly pushed another inch in. “You’re doing great.” He knew what Alec was going through, even though he had prepped the boy well. The first time was always unpleasant at first. The pain and discomfort. Having a cock up your ass took time to get used too, and Magnus was well-endowed. He waited for Alec’s face to change slightly before pushing in another inch. Alec was biting his lip, but he hadn’t asked him to stop yet. He added some more lube and took a hold of Alec’s cock. It had slightly softened, so he gently tugged it a couple of times. Alec moaned to this welcoming touch. So Magnus decide to continue as he slowly pushed the remaining part of his manhood inside. Once he was completely inside, he released his shaft and used his hand to whip away a small tear at the corner of Alec’s eye. “I’m all in now.” He said sweetly in between soft, reassuring kisses. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just give me a second to adjust to the feeling.”

“Of course darling.” He replied kissing him again. “Whenever you are ready.”

Alec took a deep breath “Stay close to me.”

 “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Magnus sucked his earlobe between his teeth, he knew it was one of Alec’s sensitive spots. He wanted to make him feel good.

He felt Alec’s arms pull him tight in an embrace. “I love you.” He whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.” He answered back.

“I think you can move now.” Alec said softly before dropping his arms and placing his hands on his hips. Magnus looked at him and kissed him hard as he slowly drew out a little and pushed it back in. “I’ll try to be as gentle as possible, but if I do anything you don’t like..”

“I’ll let you know.” Alec breathed. Magnus continued to penetrate him slowly and gently. Though the tightness would make it hard for Magnus to hold out very long. He used one hand to stable himself, and the other he wrapped around his boyfriend’s member. One push at a time Alec’s face changed, each time the expression became more filled with pleasure than with pain. “Lift your hips just a little more for me sweetie.” Magnus decided to change the position just a little so he could hit the prostate better. Alec had put his legs around his waist, making it easier for Magnus to combine both actions. Judging by the moans coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, he had made the right decision. Magnus could feel the pulse of his cock in his hand indicating that his lover wasn’t far away from coming undone. “Can I go a bit faster?” He asked. All Alec could do was nod. Magnus picked up speed which got no protest from Alec afterwards and kissed him, sucking on the bottom lip slightly. “I’m sorry dear. I’m so very close. I can’t hold out much longer.” He apologized.

“Me too.” Alec breathed hard, “Close.” His voice sounded a little hoarse.

Magnus grinned widely, before whispering in Alec’s ear in a voice filled with lust “Then come for me, Alexander.” That was all Alec needed really. Magnus felt him clench his butt around his manhood and felt the seamen warm on his hand. Alec was breathing heavily and he was so goddamn beautiful like this. Magnus pushed in two more times before finding release himself and collapsing on top of lover. His chest heaving. He felt wet lips kiss his forehead and leaned on his elbows to kiss them back lazily. He carefully pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend. He snapped his fingers to move the covers from underneath them to above them and laid his head on the pillow. Alec crawled into him, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. “Alec?” Magnus asked. “Alec.” He looked at the boy and realised he had fallen sleep. He caressed his hair, his neck and his back, his arms and his adorable face. “Good night Alec.” He whispered.  

\--

Magnus never went to sleep that night. He got out of bed just after Alec had fallen asleep. He had come up with the perfect gift for Alec and it had to be ready by the time the sun had risen.

                                                                                                                   *

Alec woke up when the first ray of sunlight shone in his face. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. He looked around and found himself alone in bed. Where was Magnus? Had he done something wrong last night? He looked at the pedals on the floor and the burned up candles in the room. He really, really hoped he hadn’t screwed last night up. The door slowly opened. Alec quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He didn’t want Magnus to lie to him and tell him he did an okay job and that Magnus really enjoyed it, if that wasn’t the case. Why else would he have left the bed so early in the morning without waking him?  
He could hear the soft thud of footsteps on the floor coming closer and closer.   
“Alec” Magnus said softly “Alec, time to wake up. I made you breakfast.”   
  
Alec slowly opened his eyes. “Morning” He said feigning a yawn, quickly followed by a real one.

“Morning.” Magnus greeted him, big smile on his face. “I made you breakfast. Well sort of, it’s from this bakery in Paris, though the plates are from the kitchen.”

“You went to make breakfast.” Alec asked, sitting up straight, back against the headboard.

“Well  yeah, amongst other things.”

“Oh” Alec responded. He wasn’t sure if he had successful hidden the disappointment in his voice.

Magnus said down on the bed after placing the tray on Alec’s legs. “Is your body feeling okay?”

Alec looked at him and felt his cheeks burn slightly. “Fine. I guess.” He didn’t really want to talk about it.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Alec nodded, while taking a sip of his coffee.

“You hated it.” Magnus mumbled softly, though not too soft for Alec to miss.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I… I didn’t hate.” Alec ran his hand through his hair. “Did it seem like I hated it?”

“No, but you’ve been acting weird since I came in. So…”

“Oh, well. I’m sorry..” Alec apologized. “You were great and in the end it felt good, strange but good.”

Magnus sighed in relief and smiled. “I’m glad. To be honest I was incredibility nervous, not because I was topping but because it was you. I really wanted to do right by you.”

Alec felt small butterflies in his stomach as he took hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “You did, trust me, You more than did. I hope I did right by you too.”

“Of course you did. You always do.”

This time it was Alec’s turn to sigh in relief and smile coyly. “I thought since you left the bed, maybe I screwed up.”

“Oh Alec. I’m sorry.” Magnus apologized. “I just wanted to surprise with a breakfast in bed. I didn’t mean to make it seem like..” Magnus never got to finish his sentence, since Alec had decided to kiss him, a long lingering kiss.

“I’m sorry too, for assuming the worse that is. I just still find it a little hard to believe sometimes that I am dating the great Magnus Bane.”

“Ha,” Magnus responded “Trust me, my dear. I’m the one who should feel like their dreaming. In all my long years I wouldn’t have even dared to hope you would come on my path. I am the lucky one here.” He admitted.

Alec was pretty sure his face had turned a dozen shades of red and quickly turned to face the tray of croissants. He honestly never knew how to respond to Magnus’s confessions. He just hoped on day he would be just as good at expressing himself, so he could say the same things to his boyfriend without stammering, blushing and wanting to die on the spot out of embarrassment.  “Thanks for breakfast. It looks delicious.”

“Breakfast is for eating darling.” Magnus teased as he picked up a strawberry and guided it to Alec’s mouth. “Let’s see if it tastes as delicious as it looks, shall we?” Alec nodded and parted his lips slightly.

\--

There was a loud knock on the door. “Magnus.  I don’t know what you are planning, but can you please stop blocking the living room with your magic force field. I need to beat Jace at monopoly this time.” Isabelle commanded.

Alec looked at him puzzled, waiting for an explanation, but instead there was a big grin plastered on his lover’s face. “Come with me, Alexander. I have a surprise for you.”

“I thought the breakfast was the surprise?” Alec got up. What else did Magnus have planned, he wondered.

“I’ll be right there.” Magnus bellowed at the door. “Here, pull these on. It’s Christmas after all.”

Magnus had handed him a black knitted sweater with snowflakes on it. It was the only holiday sweater Magnus owned that didn’t have lights on them. Magnus had already pulled on his own Christmas sweater. A red knitted one, with Rudolf the red nose reindeer on it. The nose of the reindeer was a big ball of blinking light. Magnus smiled at him and Alec couldn’t help but grin back. This was definitely not the Christmas he had imagined but so far it was turning out pretty darn good and whatever Magnus had planned, he seemed very excited about it, and Magnus’s happiness was very contagious.

“So, where to.” Alec asked, opening the door wide.

“Oh, no my dear. I will lead the way.” Magnus walked through the door and stood in front of him “Eyes closed and no peaking.”

“Okay?” Alec closed his eyes and felt a little bit more excited than he did ten seconds ago. Magnus had taken hold of his hand and started guiding him through the hall way and down the stairs. They walked through the main hall until they had reached the back door.  Alec heard the door open and felt a cold breeze graze his cheeks. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, but he would wait for Magnus’s command.  
  
 Magnus guided him through the opening. “You can open your eyes now.” He said sweetly. Alec slowly opened his eyes.  “Merry Christmas Alec.”

Amazement came over him when he saw the garden. He was sure his mouth was hanging wide open. The whole garden was covered in snow. The trees, the bench, even the green house. It was even snowing still. “By the Angel. How did you do this?” Alec asked astonished.

“Magic.” Magnus whispered in his ear and he slipped his arms around his waist. Alec leaned back into the embrace. “You like it?”

“I love it.” Alec responded, turning himself around in the embrace. He cupped Magnus’s face and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

Alec unhooked himself from their embrace much to the disappointment of his boyfriend. He went to the bench and grabbed a handful of snow. “It’s real snow.”

“Of course.” Magnus smiled and came towards him. Alec waited, trusting his instinct. His back was still turned to his lover though he sensed him coming closer and closer, and once he was close enough he quickly sprung around and threw the snowball he had formed in his hand into Magnus’s face. The pleased look on his face didn’t last long though, he soon found his own face cold and covered with snow. “I knew you’d do that.” Magnus chortled. “You had that mischievous look in your eyes.”

Alec whipped the snow of his face and realise Magnus was already standing in front of him, snowball in hand. “Don’t even…” But before Alec could finish that sentence he was made to duck. Thank god shadowhunters had great reflexes.  “Oh, Okay… It’s on, mister.” Alec jumped up and threw a snowball at Magnus, hitting him on his thigh.

Magnus laughed wholeheartedly. “Prepare to lose.”

                                                                                                                  *  
  
Before long Alec was on top of Magnus, burying his face with snow. “Surrender.” Alec commanded. His hands were held together above him by the strong grip of his lover.

All Magnus could do was laugh and try not to choke on the snow. He didn’t mind loosing this game. The joy in Alec’s eyes was more than a reward for him. It filled him with pride that he could make his boyfriend so happy. He should thank Catarina later for the suggestion of turning his home into a winter wonderland. 

“Do you surrender?” Alec asked again, putting a whole hand of snow down his sweater.

“Damn that is cold.” Magnus shivered.

“Then surrender.”

“No.” Magnus had a far better idea, though it would involve a little magic trick and therefore could be considered cheating. He released a blue spark for his hand that had his capturer momentarily caught off guard and ceased this moment to put himself on top. He quickly freed himself from Alec’s grip, took hold of his hips and rolled them over. Now it was his turn to have some fun.

“You cheater.” Alec accused him.

Magnus just grinned causing Alec to push a hand full of snow in his face. He rapidly grabbed Alec’s hands and pinned them down above him. “Surrender?” he teased.

“As if.” Alec said stubbornly, his eyes challenging him.

Magnus unbuttoned the top of Alec’s sweater. Causing Alec to take in a deep breath, already expecting a payback for his last assault.  Though his eyes were still challenging him. It made him want to toy with his captive a little more. He unbuttoned the second button, a third, the beautiful blemished skin of his lover unravelling before him. Magnus never minded the tiny white scares on his boyfriend’s body nor the runes. Alec was still one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. He suddenly felt himself overcome with a desire to kiss this beautiful shadowhunter pinned down underneath him. He acted instantly. He kissed him hard and sucked on his bottom lip causing Alec to moan with approval.

“Ehum..” He heard someone protest. “I don’t mind you boning my brother, but please don’t do it in front of everyone else.”

Reluctantly Magnus released Alec’s lips, now a little more swollen they already were this morning. “Sorry, I forget you were there.”

He released Alec’s hands and got up, extending a hand to his lover still trying to catch his breath. Alec grabbed his hand and Magnus pulled him up. “Sorry.” Alec apologized with his cheeks all red. Magnus was sure a part of the redness was embarrassment related, but they had been outside for a long time as well.

“I have another surprise for you indoors.” Magnus said softly, not wanting the others to hear.

“You do?”

“Yes, let’s go inside.”

“Okay. My toes are starting to freeze off anyway.” Alec semi-joked. Magnus had to admit his feet were getting rather cold too.

“So are mine.” He confessed. He extended his hand again, which Alec gladly took.

“Do I have to close my eyes again?” Alec asked.

“No, that’s not necessary, though if you want to, I will be your humble guide.” He expected Alec to keep them wide open since it wasn’t mandatory for them to be closed but the boy closed his eyes nonetheless and allowed Magnus to guide him back inside. The act showed how much Alec trusted Magnus, though he suspected that even with his eyes closed his boyfriend knew exactly where he was. He guided him to the door of the living room and mumbled an enchantment. The door gave a loud thudding sound and causing Alec to flinch slightly. “Sorry dear. Just had to remove the spell I put on it.”

He opened the door and took Alec’s hand to pull him carefully inside. “Warm.” Alec said approvingly.

“You can open your eyes now.” Magnus instructed him, eyes focused on his lover’s one.

“A Christmas tree.” Alec said elated. “Our Christmas tree.” He discovered.

“Well, after all they work I put into it. It deserved to be enjoyed.” Magnus explained.

Alec smiled widely. “Yes it does. Thank you, all of this is truly amazing.”

“Well, You have been a very good boy this year.” He teased him. Alec started walking towards the door. “Where are you going?” Magnus asked.

“To get us some warm cocoa.” Alec answered sincerely.

“You know, that’s not necessary right?”

“I know. I just prefer making it myself.”

“Okay.” Magnus watched Alec disappear from sight and sat himself down on the couch. He looked at the clock. 12:50 it said. They didn’t have much time left, at two both of them were expected to be at the hearing. He closed his eyes for a second, he hadn’t slept at all last night and though it was entirely worth it, he was feeling a little tired and in need of a hot shower or bath.

“Here you go.” He opened his eyes and saw Alec standing there, mug in hand. It smelled great.

“Thank you.” Alec sat down next to him and Magnus couldn’t resist snuggling against his man. Alec lifted his arm, giving him the opportunity to snuggle in even closer.

“Tired?” Alec asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“A little, I might take a power nap right here on your shoulder.”

“I don’t mind if you do. All this magic must have been exhausting.”

“And let’s not forget the wonderful night we had.”

Alec blushed and Magnus gave his rosy cheeks a kiss. “You know, this may not have been the Christmas I was expecting, but it is definitely the best one I’ve ever had.” He said sincerely.

“It’s the only one you’ve ever had.” Magnus chuckled.

“Yes, but still. It turned out to be pretty darn wonderful.”

“You’re happy?”

“Very.” Alec lifted his chin up and gave him a kiss that showed Magnus just how happy he truly was. 

“Oh sweetie, if you are going to continue kissing me like that, I might have to drag you back into bed.” Magnus confessed after the kiss had taken his breath away.

Alec chortled “I might not object.” The granddaughter clock in the corner of the room stroke once. He sighed “Though the council might if we are late.”

“Stupid council.”

“Very stupid council.” Alec agreed.

“Rain check?” Magnus asked. Already looking forward to tonight, sleep be damned. Alec just nodded eagerly. He wondered if like him, his boyfriend was trying hard to get rid of the boner that was starting to form in his pants. “Unless you care to join me in the shower. We have 30 minutes. There’s a lot one can do in 30 minutes.”

“ Yes,” Alec hurriedly replied, semi jumping off the couch. “Let’s take a shower.” Magnus rose up from the couch himself and followed his eager lover. “Come on, hurry up. Or I’m starting without you.”

“Now there is something I wouldn’t mind seeing.” Magnus looked at Alec waiting at the top of the stairs for him. He smiled blissfully. Ah Yes, this Christmas was definitely the best one he had ever had too.


End file.
